Round Two
by Lord Buttrozord
Summary: Yang needs to find her sister, but a certain silver kick boxer has other ideas. One-Shot I was going to submit for the r/RWBY January moncon, but I was too late to submit it. So now it's just my first fanfic. Enjoy I guess.


Warning sirens rang out across empty streets, buildings crumbled into dust, fires raged uncontrollably, and in the middle of it all Yang Xiao Long watched as her city fell apart before her eyes.

It had all happened so fast. The fight, the broadcast, the attack. Ironwood's army barely had time to react and by the time they did it was far too late. Now thousands of Grimm were pouring into the city on a scale ten times that of the first breach.

Technically, Yang was not supposed to be out of her dorm room, but when the city was under attack by unprecedented levels of Grimm, little things like house-arrest tend to become less of an issue.

Yang ran through the streets, obliterating any Grimm in her path with only one goal driving her:

 _I have to find my team. I have to find Ruby._

She had been searching the city for what felt like hours and had found no trace of her little sister. Panic began to set in as she saw yet another bullhead spiral out of control and crash into a nearby building.

 _The colosseum. I have to get to the colosseum._

So she ran. She ran even though that she knew she would need a transport to even get to the arena. She ran despite the fact that even if the transport were still running there was no way they would allow her to go. She ran, ignoring the deafening cries of the giant Nevermore circling above Amity.

As she approached the transport landing area hope dared to shine in her favor. There stood one lone transport, unmanned and ripe for the taking.

 _Hope they don't mind if I "borrow" it._

She didn't get within ten feet of the transport before it exploded.

The blast sent her careening backwards onto the hard concrete. She slowly pushed herself up, dazed and with a painful ache in her shoulder where she had landed. She looked up to see a bullhead descend in front of her. As it opened it's doors Yang was surprised to see at least a dozen White Fang troops standing inside, but that's not what shocked her.

Out of the bullhead, walking perfectly unhindered, stepped Mercury Black.

"You!" Yang snarled.

Mercury sneered. "Me." He turned to address the White Fang members behind him. "I'll take care of this."

As the bullhead took off, Yang felt her blood begin to boil.

"Why aren't you in a hospital?" She asked. "How are you walking?"

Mercury laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He crouched down into a fighting stance. "Ready for round two blondie?"

The use of the nickname made Yang's fists tighten, her eyes a burning crimson and her hair ablaze. She didn't care what Mercury was doing in the city. She didn't care how he was somehow walking after their fight. He was going to pay for what he'd done to her.

Mercury's smile widened. He had been looking forward to a rematch. "Let's hope you put up a better fight than your brat of a sister."

Yang froze. "What did you say?"

Mercury didn't respond. Instead he leapt forward with a flying kick so fast Yang barely had time to blink before she was sent skidding across concrete, nearly smashing into the apartment complex behind her. Before she could even think to retaliate Mercury was upon her again, launch kick after kick into her at blinding speeds.

 _He's not holding back this time._ She thought bitterly.

Yang finally found her bearings as she caught Mercury's foot when he attempted a sweeping kick at her stomach, and twisted him through the air. Mercury was quick to recover. He landed on the ground in a low crouch before attempting to sweep Yang's legs out from under her.

She jumped, and, as Mercury stood up, she brought her fist down on his head and fired off a round from Ember Celica that sent him sprawling. Yang pushed the offensive, hoping to end this fight as quickly as possibly so she could resume the search for her sister.

Mercury seemed less than troubled at Yang's fierce attacks. In fact, he seemed almost amused. "You're good, blondie, I'll give you that much. But not good enough."

Fury pulsed through Yang's veins, fueling the fire of her semblance and adding strength to each strike. She hated being toyed with. She hated being taunted and played for a fool. Most of all she hated that _damned smirk_.

Mercury was right though, and she knew it. She was outclassed in almost every way. Every punch she threw was effortlessly countered, every shot dodged like he knew where she would shoot even before she herself did. In most situations like this she would rely on her semblance to give her strength, but she was losing aura faster than she was gaining power, and it was only a matter of time before it was gone completely and she was left defenseless.

 _Think Xiao Long, think!_ Yang grimaced. _Ruby always was better at strategy._

Just then Yang spotted something out of the corner of her eye. A pillar of a nearby building, weakened and cracking, that looked like a strong breeze would bring it tumbling down. Perfect. She just had to get Mercury in front of it, then a well placed shot could bring it toppling down on top of him.

So she pushed her attack. She pushed and pushed and pushed until Mercury was standing right near the base of the damaged pillar. She only had one shot at this. She needed to stun Mercury, shoot the pillar, then dodge out of the way before she herself could be caught underneath it.

 _Wait for it. Wait for it. NOW!_

Yang took her chance, firing two shots at Mercury's knees that knocked him off his feet, then just one at the weakened base of the pillar. As the concrete cracked and split, Yang dodged out of the way and turned around just to see Mercury's surprised face as the pillar came down on top of him in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Yang paused to catch her breath and checked her scroll. Her aura was nearly gone. A few more hits and her protective shield would have been gone.

She groaned and pushed herself up so she could inspect the wreckage. The broken concrete had kicked quite a bit of dust, and she nearly choked as she moved through it towards where she assumed Mercury's body was. As the smoke cleared and she drew nearer, she was surprised to find that Mercury was, unfortunately, still alive, with his legs pinned below the knee.

He looked up at her as she approached, still with that infuriatingly smug look on his face. "Gotta say, that was pretty clever blondie. Real devious."

Yang simply stared at him, rage evident in her eyes which were red as blood. She was sick of seeing him with that evil grin on his lips, so smug despite his position.

"Gonna kill me now blondie?" He asked. "I can tell you want to."

"Where is my sister?" She spat.

Mercury laughed. "The redhead brat? Who knows. Likely dead by now."

Yang pulled her fist back, enraged. She wanted to do it. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off his face forever. To blast him away and leave nothing but a smoldering pile of ash in his stead.

She wanted revenge. Revenge for what he had put her through. Revenge for the city he had helped destroy. Revenge for the countless deaths he had caused.

 _As huntsmen we represent the best that humanity has to offer. We fight not only for the very survival of our species, but to uphold the values that make us human, bravery, honor, justice. Never forget that Yang._

Yang paused as her father's words echoed in her mind. She couldn't kill Mercury here. What would her father think? What would _Ruby_ think?

This wasn't right.

This wasn't _justice._

"I am a huntress." Yang said, dropping her arm. "Not a murderer."

Mercury's smile widened. "Shame. Because I am."

Suddenly what was left of the pillar laying on top of him shattered as he launched himself into a front flip. Yang didn't even have time to be shocked at Mercury's cybernetic legs, revealed now by his torn clothing, before she was sent flying through the air. She crashed into a lamppost with a sickening _crack_ as her aura shattered.

Mercury slowly walked over to where Yang had landed, his metal appendages clanked sickeningly against the concrete. Yang tried to push herself up, but collapsed again as her head spun, her blurry vision just barely able to make out Mercury's sickening smile. She was trapped.

Mercury stopped in front of her, then raised one leg above her head. "Say goodnight, Yang."

Yang closed her eyes. _So this is it. I'm sorry dad. I'm sorry Ru-_

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Yang's eyes shot open just in time to see the delighted grin disappear from Mercury's face, replaced by shock as a black and red object slammed into him at the speed of a freight train which sent him hurtling into the street.

"Yang! Oh my gosh Yang are you ok?" Ruby's voice was panicked as she came close.

Yang nearly cried. Her sister was here, Ruby was here. But where were-

"Guys, over here! I found Yang!"

Yang looked to the side where her sister called out and her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she saw two familiar figures running towards them, one dressed in a white skirt and jacket, the other in all black, with a matching bow atop her head.

"Yang! Are you alright? What happened?" Weiss even sounded concerned for her wellbeing.

"I'm fine guys." Yang responded. "Just had a little run in with happy feet is all." She chuckled and pointed in the direction Mercury flew.

They followed her finger but Mercury was gone.

"Damn." Yang spat. She stood up and felt strength slowly returning already. "He got away."

Ruby placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright sis. We've got bigger problems right now."

As if to enunciate her point, a giant Nevermore soared overhead.

"What do we do now?" Blake inquired with a disdainful look towards the sky.

Ruby stared off towards the city, determination set in her silver eyes.

"We're going to save this city."


End file.
